Caroline Mckeever
Caroline Mckeever is the great-great-grand-daughter of Caroline Sullivan and Daniel Robitaille, the descendant of the Candyman. She is the daughter of Annie Tarrant and Paul Mckeever, Caroline is named after her ancestor Caroline Sullivan. She first appears in Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh and then appears as the leading character along side Candyman in Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. She's the love interest of David de la Paz and new mother of Christina de la Paz. In the films she is portrayed by Donna D’Errico and Brianna Blanchard as a young Caroline. Early Life Caroline Mckeever was the daughter of Annie Tarrant and Paul Mckeever, she was born and raised in New Orleans in the 1990's. She is a talented Artist who is able to draw and paint portraits of people, she uses this talent to draw her dreams of Candyman. Caroline first appeared in Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh, she was a child whom was very aware about her ancestor but as Candyman instead of Daniel Robitaille. At the end of the second film she was half way through saying the Candyman song in a mirror before her mother Annie stopped and told her to sleep. In Candyman 3: Day of the Dead, Caroline is the main character of the film. She is shown to care deeply about her family by putting on an art show about her family, regarding the Candyman as Daniel Robitaille and not Candyman. Several years after the events of the second film, the ghostly serial killer returns once again from beyond the grave, this time, during the eve of Day of the Dead, to haunt a Los Angeles art gallery owner named Caroline McKeever, a distant relative of the Candyman (and also Annie Tarrant's daughter) in order for him to claim her soul so she will be next to him. In the meantime, the Candyman goes about killing all those associated with Caroline (starting with artist Miguel Velasco, his lover Lena, and following with her roommate Tamara) in his usual gory ways with his hook. He also kidnaps her friend David de la Paz and makes it appear to the authorities that Caroline is the one responsible for the killings. Seasoned police detective (who is secretly prejudiced against most minorities) L.V. Sacco is murdered by Candyman while Caroline is in the car, which not only brings the whole local police department down on her head, but puts her in the firing line of Sacco's equally bigoted partner Lt. Det. Samuel Deacon Kraft, who has no intention of bringing her in alive. Caroline is kidnapped by a gang who take her to an abandoned building and call Candyman in hope of sacrificing Caroline to Candyman to end the murders, but Candyman kills the whole gang. He reveals to Caroline that after her mother Annie Tarrant told the story of him, she called him to give herself to him to protect her daughter. Candyman killed her by slitting her throat with his hook and made it look like a suicide. He also reveals that he killed her father Paul, uncle Ethan, and grandparents Coleman and Octavia. Caroline, enraged, threatens to kill him for killing her family, but Candyman disappears. Caroline explores the building and finds David alive but injured. Candyman suddenly appears and convinces her to give her life to him. However Caroline, changes her mind and destroys the painting of him that was the cause of his resurrection with a hook, causing the Candyman to burst into flames, killing him for good. Aftermarth of Candyman At the end of Candyman, Caroline destroys all of the belongings that Daniel Robitaille had. This then destroys the story of Candyman making him just a story and he is no longer a person who should be feared in the mirror. Caroline goes on to enjoy the rest of her life without any worry of the Candyman, it is unsure what then happened between Caroline and Nick: David. Caroline frees David but is attacked by Det. Kraft, who tries to kill her with a hook but is shot in the back of the head by Det. Jamal Mathews, who was following Kraft. Before he dies, Kraft gasps, "Candyman!" Caroline then remembers her mother's advice to destroy the myth and tells Mathews that Kraft was the Candyman killer. After the news that Kraft was the Candyman gets out, Caroline chants the name "Candyman" in the mirror to make sure he is dead. Candyman's hook bursts through the mirror, but this is revealed to be a nightmare. Caroline has a picnic with her now boyfriend David and his daughter Christina in front of Annie Tarrant's grave while the Day of the Dead celebrations go on; she is finally happy that the Candyman no longer exists. Appearences *Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh *Candyman 3: Day of the Dead Quotes Category:Heroes Category:Survivor characters Category:Females Category:College Students Category:Teenagers Category:Tarrent family Category:Mckeever family Category:Candyman characters Category:Humans Category:Candyman 3: Day of the Dead Characters